


Turning Tables

by banana654321



Series: Seventeen Oneshots [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 14:16:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6910594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banana654321/pseuds/banana654321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seungkwan turned the tables on poor Vernon because he can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turning Tables

**Author's Note:**

> Horrible Verkwan fluff that I enjoyed writing. Forgive me father, for I have sinned.

The boys plopped down as soon as they arrived back at their dorms. Seungcheol resting his head on Jeonghan’s lap, Soonyoung cuddling Jihoon as he forcefully sat the tiny male on his lap. Mingyu trying to film Wonwoo as the other tried to evade thecamera but still loving the attention he’s getting from his partner as he leaned his head on Mingyu’s shoulder.

Jun and Minghao sat on the far corner of the room, talking in hushed tones and laughing at silly jokes the other members cannot fully comprehend. Joshua was locked in the practice room, strumming his guitar and smiling to himself as he remembered how busy they were. While Dino and Seokmin managed to evade everyone and got to the bathroom first, the earlier they get to shower, the earlier they get to sleep.

“I’m tired.” Seungkwan groaned as he massaged his arms, sore from all the waving and dancing. He tried to hook his arms with Hansol but the other male moved his hands away from Seungkwan’s reach. He eyed Seungkwan sharply and moved farther away from him.

“What’s with you?” Seungkwan frowned as he followed Hansol but the latter ignored him. “Hansol~” he whined. “Are you mad?” he asked.

“I’m not.” Hansol answered curtly.

“Then why are you being like this?”

“It’s just that, why do you always play with Seokmin hyung?” he asked out of the blue.

“Because he’s in the vocal unit. Besides he’s always playful around me. What do you want me to do? Ignore him?” Seungkwan asked.

“Just. I was there all along. Why don’t you play with me too?” He complained. Seungkwan’s eyes sparked, remembering how he played pretend street fighter with Seokmin earlier and then his eyes widened as he looked at Hansol, obvious anger on the his eyes.

“Are you jealous?” he huffed reciprocating the anger that Hansol was directing at him. Hansol violently shook his head in denial, making Seungkwan laugh bitterly. “I’m not that low, Vernon. I’d never cheat on you.” Hansol looked alarmed; hearing Vernon coming from Seungkwan means trouble.

He stood up and walked towards the room, stripping his carefully planned outfit, he threw the shirt on the floor and grabbed his towel, the tables have turned. Hansol followed behind Seungkwan as Seungkwan replaced Seokmin and Dino inside.

Hansol wanted to follow Seungkwan inside but Joshua moved faster. He entered the bathroom before Hansol could, so he was forced to wait for Seungkwan outside. The boy took his time bathing, cleaning every nook and cranny. Hansol was just about to fall asleep when he saw Seungkwan out of the bathroom.

“Hey.” He greeted Seungkwan but the latter ignored him. “I’m sorry.” Hansol cooed.

“I’m tired Vernon.” Seungkwan just said as he plugged the hairdryer, wanting to sleep faster to avoid Hansol. Seungkwan jolted and snatched his hand away from the socket, the dryer was grounded. He shook his hand, as if trying to remove the electrick shock he just experienced.

Hansol watching closely, rushed to Seungkwan’s side. “Are you okay?” he asked, holding Seungkwan’s hand gently and kissed it. “Be a little careful next time.” He said as he plugged the hairdryer himself and pulled Seungkwan to sit. Hansol took a chair and carefully positioned himself so Seungkwan was staying in between his legs. He delicately dried Seungkwan’s hair, the latter’s head drooping of tiredness.

“I’m sorry about earlier.” Hansol apologized. “I don’t doubt you. I’m just a little upset that they get to play with you a lot more than I could.” He confessed as he toweled Seungkwan’s hair.

Seungkwan just hummed in response, clearly enjoying and relaxed under Hansol’s touch. “I miss you so much, I wanted to cling to you earlier but you refused. I was hurt.” Seungkwan said.

“Sorry for being childish.” Hansol said sadly.

“You were quite cute like that. I just don’t like being doubted Hansol.” Seungkwan cooed as he moved closer to Hansol, he looked up leaning on Hansol’s thigh and smiled. “I really want to kiss you right now but I’m too tired to stand up.” Hansol reciprocated his smile and leaned in to kiss Seungkwan. “I missed you too.” He whispered and kissed the older male, beaming in between kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter @bononers654321 for future fanfic updates.


End file.
